Double Jealousy
by ili777
Summary: You are supposed to feel jealous only when you like someone. Then why is Usagi going crazy over a girl that is desperately trying to date Mamoru? And why is Mamoru suddenly so angry of a boy that hangs out with Usagi, as what it looks more than a friend? Of course the senshi and Motoki know what's going on.
1. PlanA Failed

_A/N: Hello there everyone :) This is my first Sailor Moon story, ever and it came on me on a total impulse, after re-watching some episodes from season 1 (fav. season by far)._

_Anyway, the story takes place during season one, shortly after the episode with Reika (Motoki's girlfriend)._

_WARNING: there are some things from the manga: 1st Mamoru always knew he was Tuxedo Kamen, 2nd he never dated Rei and 3rd there are no rainbow crystals, Zoisite is gathering energy too._

_Ok, I think that's it, enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Double Jealousy**

**Chapter 1: PlanA Failed**

* * *

This was her chance, the perfect day of spring to do this. It was now or never!

She poked her head out of the corner again to see where he was: 20 meters away. She ducked behind the wall of the Crown arcade again, hiding herself from his view.

'Today is the day I'm going to capture Chiba Mamoru's heart!' She thought, with fire burning inside her eyes.

Her plan was perfect. She knew he always walked by or hung out in this arcade and the proof was that he was walking towards her right now.

She poked her head out again: 10 meters away. Just a 10 meters of walking before she _accidentally_ bumped into him and forced him out on a date with her without him noticing.

She hid herself again, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, getting ready to start her plan. But, she did not see the blonde girl with a black cat pass her by.

She stepped out of the alley, ready to walk right into Mamoru when...bam!

* * *

Usagi was happily walking to the arcade, where she was going to play the Sailor V game, until Ami finished her cram school and Rei and Makoto got back from some shopping from the grocery store, for both of their houses.

She was skipping like usual, with Luna walking around her feet. The cat couldn't talk at the moment, due to the full streets of the Friday afternoon.

Usagi glanced at a newspaper thrown on the ground. There was a picture of Tuxedo Kamen on the front page but she didn't have time to read the titles at the moment.

'Tuxedo Kamen-sama,' Usagi inwardly sighed, closing her eyes as she remembered the sound of her hero's voice.

However she did not stop walking, a bad choice.

Bam!

Her face crashed into something hard...something familiarly hard. Of course it had to be _him_.

"Mooooo! Watch where you are going jerk!" She yelled at the person she was sure she had just bumped into.

"You were the one walking with closed eyes Odango Atama!" a man's voice yelled back at her.

Usagi opened her eyes, while rubbing her nose to see that she had, indeed, crashed into Chiba Mamoru.

"If you saw me, why didn't you move aside?" She asked.

"I did not see you in time to do so," He answered.

"And why is that? Were _you_ walking with your eyes closed?" Usagi asked and shoved a finger right in front of his face.

"No, I was just blinded by the sun for a moment" He retorted, moving her hand away from his face.

"Why should I believe this excuse?" She yelled, her blood boiling more and more by the minute.

"It is not an excuse Odango Atama," Mamoru yelled back, getting angrier with the girl's usual attitude.

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted on top of her lungs. She **hated** that nickname.

"Why should I?" He asked mockingly, knowing how much his little pet name angered her.

"Because you know my name, so use it!" She literally growled at him. If she heard that name one more time, she was going to kill him!

"And again, why should I, Odango Atama?" Mamoru smiled at how red her face had become, only he could achieve that.

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" Usagi made a threatening step towards him and he backed away from her. This girl could be dangerous when she was that angry but, still, the fun of it was worth it.

He was going to reply but at that moment Motoki came out of the arcade.

"You two, in now!" The green-eyed man commanded with authority in his voice as he moved away from the doors in order for the two to pass. "And don't you dare continue this inside, both of you in separate corners."

* * *

She was standing there, in the middle of the pavement, blinking.

Who was that little girl stealing her chance to crash into Mamoru _and_ doing so herself?

And how dare she yell to him like that, Mamoru was perfect, no one could speak to him this way! She would never allow it.

She watched as both of them walked in the arcade, followed by the blonde man, who she recognized as Motoki. He had just came out and broke their fight.

Fight...truth be told, this was the first time she saw Mamoru like this. That much irritated and he was actually shouting. Yep, it was the only time she had seen him shouting at anyone.

Just who was that girl?

'Not someone that is going to steal my near-future-boyfriend!' She thought and walked towards the arcade, to spy on Mamoru, yet again.

* * *

**Glossary**

Tuxedo Kamen = Tuxedo Mask in the English Dub

Odango = Japanese dumpling and sweets made from mochiko (rice flour)

Atama = head in Japanese

Odango Atama = literally translates to Dumpling Head in Japanese or Meatball Head in the English Dub. In Japan it is also the name of a hairstyle in which girls gather their hair on the top of their head and tie it up into a ball.

* * *

_A/N: well that was it, it came out short, probably because it's the first chapter. Anyway..._

_Have a good day, or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna :) Sorry for the long time to update but right now we are having our final exams at school -not that they have started yet but- there is a lot of studying I have to do, since I did not during the whole year and now I don't have a lot of free time, but anyway._

_Thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorite, followed and even read the story and special thanks to natashasugirl, your review was a lot helpful and I hope that I will improve, I'm trying, wish I could make reviews like yours._

_ANYWAY here is the new chapter, hope you will enjoy it :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Double Jealousy**

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter**

* * *

He sighed. The Crown Arcade was full of people playing games, talking, laughing, and having a good time. But for him, well, he just couldn't wait to get out of there.

His friends had tricked him into coming to this arcade after school instead of going to a book store, which he should had found suspicious, since his friends never read more than what was needed for school.

He actually hated crowded places and most people in general. He preferred to sit alone at the park or in his bedroom and study, or listen to music, specifically jazz. It was pleasant and relaxing.

Here though? No. He couldn't find anything interesting and it was too noisy to hear the person next to him, let alone read a book. So he was just standing next to his friends and staring at the doors, his only way out of this place.

He sighed again; there goes his plans of spending a nice Friday afternoon studying in the park.

However, every thought about how awful this place was changed the instant his eyes recognized familiar long blond hair.

At first he was stunned. After that had passed he couldn't believe that he was in the same place as Tsukino Usagi, while outside of school.

He watched as she got in after a tall black-haired guy, followed by another blonde one. All of them seemed pissed off, he briefly wonder why as she made her way to a specific game. She must have been familiar with this place. The other two men went to the other side of the arcade, where the helper's counter was at.

* * *

"Really Mamoru, how old are you, ten?" Motoki started scolding his best friend. He was a bit disappointed. He knew those two were fighting from the noise coming outside the arcade's doors. Mamoru was eighteen-years-old and was still fighting with a fourteen-year-old-immature girl, for god's sake!

"That has nothing to do with how much of an annoyance Odango Atama is," Mamoru casually stated.

"Yeah, nice excuse," The blonde mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for his friend to hear though.

"Anyway, what's wrong with you today, you look a bit off," Mamoru said, noticing his best and only friend's unusual anger, over this everyday event.

"I had to train a new part-timer today and I swear he was either stupid or was trying to tick me off."

"Why, what did he do?" Mamoru was stunned, anyone that had managed to irritate Motoki, besides himself and Usagi, had just accomplished one of the most difficult things in Juuban.

"He just understood _nothing_! He didn't even know how to sweep _and_ he somehow broke a game in the three seconds that I turned my back to him!" Motoki raised his voice without realizing it; he was angry and still hadn't figured out how he did break the game.

"How did he manage that!?"

"I don't know..." He sighed. "But I still have to explain to the boss how it happened." It was all the new, part-timer's fault and he was the one who was going to be blamed for it.

"Good luck, I think you will need it, anyway I must be going."

"What already?"

"Yeah, I still have to finish that biology project," Mamoru rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. He would have finished this stupid project last night if it wasn't for the Dark Kingdom and its attacks for energy. At least he saw Sailor Moon again and that she was safe. He could never understand how this girl was still alive with her clumsiness. It would be almost no surprise to him, if one day, in a battle, the other three sailor senshi told him that Sailor Moon tripped over her own feet and got run over by a car.

"Kay, see you," Motoki said from behind him, the dark-haired man just waved his hand as he walked away.

* * *

Usagi had just calmed down from her encounter with the jerk and was fully occupied by the Sailor V game. Her blue eyes were glued at the screen and her ears were closed to everything, but the game of course.

She was doing pretty well, better than usual, since she still hadn't lost. That was until she felt a familiar aura behind her. A familiar annoying aura.

And that was all she needed to lose her concentration _and_ the game.

"Oooh, you are pretty bad at it, Odango Atama," Mamoru's voice was heard from behind her.

Usagi flinched and turned around, her eyes burning with anger. God he was annoying! And the fact that she could feel and recognize his aura was annoying her even more.

"I was doing just fine, till _you_ came!" she blamed him for her lost, which was partly true.

"_Me_!? What do _I_ have to do with _your_ inability to be good at anything?"

"Hey! I'm good at some things" Usagi was offended now and mad, well even more mad. What would the whole world, at the very least Tokyo, do if she wasn't good at moon-dusting youma?

"Like what? Being late for school, tripping over your own feet, stuffing your face, crying like a two-years-old, or being awfully annoying cause it's sure not studying, having good grades, or manners." Mamoru had just listed all of Usagi's bad habits and was proud of himself right then. He had made the blonde blush from embarrassment and anger.

"YOU JERK!" Usagi's voice was heard all over the arcade and everyone turned to watch the fight. Almost everybody in there knew Usagi and Mamoru for the little war they had unofficially declared between them and were always gathering around to enjoy their arguments.

Motoki was there in an instant, stepping between the two, the moment before Usagi was going to yell back at the college student.

"Weren't you leaving Mamoru?" the blonde's eyebrow was twitching and he was death-glaring his friend with an evil smile on his face. Even Tuxedo Kamen could be afraid of this Motoki and he sure was of, as the hero of Tokyo stepped away from his friend, towards the doors.

"Oh, yes, I was," Mamoru remembered his project. "Well, see you around, Odango Atama!" He raised a hand as a goodbye and left.

"Moooo, he gets on my nerves!" Usagi screeched, cleansing her fists at her sides.

"Ma, ma Usagi-chan," Motoki tried to relax the blonde, patting her on the back, his smile was kind again. He couldn't help but be happy when Usagi was around; she was good at this, making people around her happy.

* * *

The young teen boy blinked. That was weird, Usagi fighting with someone. And with such passion in it too. He was sure Usagi didn't _hate_ anyone but this guy could be an exception.

He wondered why she even bothered to talk to that black-haired man, he did look like a jerk, as she had just yelled so and he didn't like that smirk on his face.

He decided he didn't like this guy.

"Hey is this something that happens regularly here?" He asked the stranger standing next to him.

"Oh yeah, those two are _always_ arguing and insulting each other, it's pretty interesting and hell better than TV, half of the people here come only to watch their fights."

"So they come here often?" he asked curiously. He wanted to know more, if not everything, about her.

"Almost every afternoon but Motoki usually doesn't break up their fights, damn..." the guy said, disappointed that the show had ended early and everyone started to go back to their games and friends.

"Ok, thanks," He stared as that jerk walked out of the arcade and then his eyes were back at Usagi.

He smiled, going out once in a while wasn't such a bad thing after all. Especially now that he was going to see more of Tsukino Usagi.

* * *

**Glossary**

Konnichiwa minna = Hello everyone

Senshi = Warrior or Soldier

Youma = literally translates to Bewitching Demon

* * *

_A/N: this time I wanted this chapter to be short to much the previous one, anyway, they will probably get bigger as the story goes on and I want to say that I don't want to give more information about those two people (or kind of secret admirers) just yet._

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter,_

_Have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	3. A Usual Evening, Almost

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san :)_

_I know it has been a long time, but I have a good reason for not uploading, I found a really awesome beta reader, doing an excellent job, so the previous chapters and this one have been corrected, yeiii :) Anyway, I'm really sorry and I will really try to update regularly, especially now that's summer and I have lots of free time._

_Anyway, this is a build-up chapter, in propably 2 or 3 I will get to the main plot/story, so bear with me and... I think that all._

_Thanks to everyone that have reviewed, put it in alert or favorite, or even bothered to read the story :)_

_Hope you guys enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Double Jealousy  
**

**Chapter 3: A Usual Evening, Almost**

* * *

She was still standing next to the arcade's doors waiting for Mamoru to come out.

The battle in her head as to whether or not to follow him inside was still going on, but neither side could win. She wanted to go inside for once and see what his hangout place looked like; just to be able to stare at his gorgeous face and body but the fear of being spotted and having no plan as to how to react was keeping her here...outside...away from him.

She sighed and hoped he wasn't going to stay there for too long, like he always did. She had a biology project to do which, due to her stalking, she had not finished yet. And she had to keep her grades up...damn!

She thanked the skies that the next person who exited the Crown Arcade was Mamoru. That was weird; he never left this early but it didn't really matter now, did it? Of course not, especially now that she had decided that, since her plan to bump into him failed, this was going to be the day she found out where Chiba Mamoru lived! Truth be told, she had tried many times to follow him home but she either lost him in the process or he took too long at the arcade and she had her own life to get back to.

This day would be different though, she was sure of it.

* * *

Mamoru was on his way back home, walking by the usual streets. Everything looked fine but he couldn't shake off the feeling he had of being followed. This wasn't the first time in the last two weeks his Tuxedo Kamen instincts had kicked in and warned him that someone was following him.

At first he was afraid the Dark Kingdom had found out his real identity and was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack him, while he was in civilian form and had his guard down. But they had many chances by now and had struck none, well at least not yet. So he guessed it wasn't them.

The hero's next thought was that it was one of the senshi. Probably Sailor Moon trying to find a way to date him, not that he had a problem with that. Actually he would be more than happy to ask her out himself, if he wasn't so sure the rest of the senshi would instantly killed him, if he ever dared to do so. Or worse, capture him and torture him until he wished he was dead. And those girls could be scary when they were angry, better: frightening. Even though they looked so innocent most of the time but it could still be one of the other girls, trying to figure out if he was an enemy or not. For that, he wasn't sure himself. However he did know one thing; he would never ever allow Sailor Moon to be harmed. Even the thought of it was unacceptable.

It still occurred to him that his stalker could be an ordinary person, a girl to be more specific. A girl who had the hots for him and didn't have anything better to do in her life than follow him, her month's or year's crush, depending on the type of girl she was, all around town. He had many of those, mostly in high school. The year when the girls go crazy, especially about boys.

He sighed as he thought this was most likely the case, again, since he had been successful in all his previous attempts to lose his stalker, quite easily too.

Honestly, the last thing he needed right now in his life was another fangirl. With the attacks of the Dark Kingdom increasing and the youmas getting stronger by every battle, the dark-haired hero wondered how he could still keep his life running at the same pace it always did.

Mamoru got in his apartment, quickly made some coffee and started his biology project. On top of all that was going in his life, he had to keep his perfect grades up and medical school was not an easy thing.

He stared at his laptop as it loaded. This was going to be a long night of studying.

* * *

Usagi had gone back to peacefully playing the Sailor V game and the blonde part-timer was helping a group of girls over another game, which he didn't know the name of.

His friends were having their own little tournament of air-hockey and he was left standing there, staring at the blonde. She was so preoccupied by the game; her eyes were locked to the screen and her teeth were biting her lower lip. Her hands were moving over game, pushing buttons and moving the joystick. She was so pretty.

In his head, he was debating whether or not to go and talk to her, but his friends would never let him go over there without teasing about her or embarrassing him in front of her. Most likely it would be both. But he sure as hell wanted to have a conversation with her, out of school. Not that they ever had one in school. But he felt more confident right now, probably because only a few almost next to none knew him here, minus his friends. Plus _her_ friends were _not_ around, which could be considered a mini miracle since they were all always glued together.

Yes, this would be a unique opportunity which he could definitely _not_ lose.

He barely made a step towards her, when one of his friends grabbed him and forced him to play, saying it was his turn. He lost quickly, on purpose, in an attempt not to waste anymore time but it was already too late. Usagi's friends had come out of nowhere and were now giggling with the blonde. He could recognize Mizuno Ami, the blue-haired genius girl and Kino Makoto, the girl everyone but her friends feared. He couldn't recognize though the black-haired, purple-eyed girl, who was currently sticking her tongue out at Usagi. And said blonde just mimicked her. He noticed that her school uniform was different but he didn't know to which school it belonged.

He was surprised though not to see Osaka Naru with them. Wasn't she Usagi's best friend? _'Oh well, she probably just couldn't make it today,'_ He idly thought.

Damn though he had lost a good chance.

* * *

Usagi was _still_ angry when Rei and Makoto arrived. Her inability to clear the level she had lost when Mamoru annoyed her wasn't helping either. It reminded her of him, his mocking words, his arrogant tone, and his deep blue eyes that were like the ocean, easily capturing her in their endless depth...

She hated thinking of the jerk, especially when he wasn't around.

"Yo, what's the face for?" Makoto asked, noticing Usagi's expression. The blonde was pissed and she could easily guess why. Makoto and Rei let their grocery bags on the floor, in front of the Sailor V game.

"Mamoru is a jerk," Her short friend replied. Yep her guess was right, only the dark-haired college student could make Usagi's eyes burn this way and her cheeks to stay so flushed for such a long time.

"Mamoru-san is fine, you are just a crybaby," Rei said, while sitting on the game's chair, pretending tiredness from the whole situation. "And he is right when he calls you so".

"I'm not a crybaby...anymore," Usagi pouted, blinking away her tears, she wouldn't let Rei be right, again, there was no way she was crying over her friend's mean words. Who, by the way, was taking the side of the jerk again! "See, I'm not crying, even though you are cruel."

"But you are about to". The purple-eyed retorted. She couldn't resist to tease the blonde, it was too easy and entertaining. It was a shame though she had lost the day's fight with the upperclassman, she loved to pick up comments and torture Usagi with them for a day or two. Mamoru could come up with great insults for Usagi, much to the blonde's displeasure.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not, Mako-chan tell her!"

"I'm sorry Usagi but you are practically on the verge of tears," The brunette said smiling kindly, she knew Usagi was trying hard not to cry.

Usagi was left speechless for a second and was gaping at her friend, who had just betrayed her. "Mako-chan you are siding with her?" She pretended hurt in her voice and face, trying to win Makoto over.

"Usagi I don't-" Makoto began explaining to the paranoid blonde that she wasn't taking sides, just pointing out the truth, when Ami walked in the arcade.

"Konbanwa," The blue-haired said, before Usagi threw herself at her, choking her as she hugged her tightly around her neck.

"Ami-chan finally you came. Rei-chan was mean to me again and Mako-chan is taking her side!" The senshi of the moon wailed into her choking friend's ear, squeezing her even tighter.

The blonde was expecting Ami to either defend her, comfort her, or even scold her, but when her mouth opened, a weird sound came out and then she managed to choke out, "Usagi-chan...can't...breathe."

"Eh?" Usagi at first did not understand what the girl in her hands had just said, so she tilted her head back, only to see Ami's face changing color from red to purple. It suddenly hit her that she was suffocating her friend and immediately pulled away. "I'm sorry Ami-chan!" She said and made a step back. As she was making a second one, the blonde tripped over her own feet and fell back, landing on her backside.

"You _are_ hopeless," Rei sighed and rolled her eyes at her friend. How could a person be so clumsy was above her. It was getting somewhat tiresome.

Ami offered a hand at Usagi, which she took, and helped her stand up. It was a miracle Usagi was still alive with her klutziness.

"Hey, I'm not hopeless, I'm improving."

"Where? At finding new ways of falling down?" Rei knew Usagi was right and the blonde was indeed improving but she would never be safe, unless she completely stopped clumsing out. So she would continue to pressure her, until the blonde learned how to walk properly.

"Nooo, Rei-chan you are mean again."

"No, I'm just stating the truth."

"Rei you know that's not completely true," Makoto said but was ignored by both.

"No you are not!"

"Yes I am!" Rei retorted and stuck her tongue out at the blonde, who answered in seconds by doing so herself.

The other two friends stood there staring at them and their childish acts. They were never going to change. Even Rei, who was supposed to be a shrine maiden, had just challenged the immature blonde to a 'tongue fight', making "bluuuu" and "bwaaaah" noises in front of everyone, just like some three-years-old.

Ami sighed, _'And she is the one calling Usagi-chan immature...'_

"Ah, Motoki-kun, konbanwa!" Makoto greeted the blonde part-time, who was approaching them.

This snapped Rei out of her tongue-contest with Usagi and they all started talking about different things.

* * *

The evening was exceptionally calm, Luna noted. She was sitting on the floor, next to all the school and grocery bags. It was some minutes before sunset and for about an hour there were no fights between Usagi and Rei, or Usagi and Mamoru, the last one probably because the college student wasn't there at the moment.

Everything was going fine. She could relax for a short time.

Not even four seconds had passed since Luna had sat in a more comfortable position for a nap, when she felt an evil aura. The evil kind of aura that meant a youma attack. Alerted, she quickly jumped on the Sailor V game and then on Ami's shoulder. "Ami-chan, there is a youma attack," she whispered in the girl's ear.

The blue-haired stiffened at the word 'youma' combined with the word 'attack' and immediately interrupted Rei, who was talking. "Girls, we got to go, now.". The girls instantly recognized the tone in Ami's voice and the look in her eyes and face were just confirming their thoughts. _A youma attack_.

"What, already?" Motoki asked, as the girls hurriedly grabbed their bags.

"Yeah, we want to watch a movie on TV," Makoto lied quickly. The girls had realized that simple and smalls lies were much more believable than big and farfetched ones. Plus it was easier and faster to come up with them. They had also realized that they were getting better at it, something none of them was proud of but couldn't really help it.

"Ok, bye then," The blonde man said. He could tell they weren't telling the truth and it was not the first time they did so but he wasn't going to say anything. All the girls were good friends of his and probably had a good reason they regularly left like that. Sometimes even Mamoru left like that too but he never lost trust in his friends. He believed in them all.

* * *

**Glossary**

Konbanwa = Good evening

* * *

_A/N: Boring? might to some, I just wanted to make you guys see little by little how those two mysterious people think and have a bit of the superheroes in it, anyway I'm sorry if you people don't like me throwing japanese words here or there, but sometimes I think the scenes in japanese and it just feels wrong afterword if I don't use them at some places, though I will keep them as minimum as possible, I just couldn't not use konbanwa there..._

_Anyway have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	4. A Youma Attack

_A/N: Surprise! You guys thought I would be gone for so long and not have a make up present to you all? Of course not! So here is a second chapter today :D_

_Nah I'm lying, this and the previous chapter were just one whole, too big chapter of 4000+ words, so I split it into two :p_

_But still 2 chapters are 2 chapters ;)_

_SO, this one is again a built-up chapter, but some things that seems unimportant right now, will be used later on, so it's not complitly useless..._

_Anyway here is the new chapter, which btw is devoted to my beta reader, who took and takes the time to correct my awfully writing skills, thank you so much =)_

_Hope you guys enjoy it :)_

___Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

******Double Jealousy**

**Chapter 4: A Youma Attack**

* * *

The de-transformed senshi hastily said their goodbyes to Motoki and rushed out of the arcade. Once out, they started running towards the direction Luna was feeling the evil aura come from.

"Where is it Ami?" Rei asked. She hoped it was close, she still had the grocery bags and was afraid to break the eggs in them.

"Just a minute," The blue-haired was typing incredibly fast on her Mercury computer, trying to locate the youma. "Found it! It's at the Mall's indoor parking lot!" She informed them after a few seconds.

"Which mean the faster way is this," Rei pointed with her finger towards the turn they had just passed, forcing them all to turn around and run back.

"Moooo, why there is a youma attack tonight? There was one yesterday too!" Usagi complained. Usually there were three attacks the most per week and rarely was there one the day after the previous one.

"Stop complaining and run faster!" Rei shouted at the blonde.

"I am running as fast as I can!"

"Well that's not fast enough!"

"For your information Rei-chan, I'M IN FRONT OF YOU!" Usagi yelled back. She was in front of everyone, with a small gap too. She was trained at running medium distances full-speed from her early morning dashes for school. Plus the senshi training and superhuman abilities, which included extreme speed, even though they were still in civilian form was an extra boost. This however did not mean they weren't even more powerful when transformed.

"Shut up and watch where you are going," Rei wasn't that far behind and the blonde could easily fall to last place if she tripped and there was no time for that right now.

"I won't fall!" The senshi of the moon wasn't as stupid as to not be careful now. They had to get there fast, her favorite mall was being destroyed! Oh and people were probably losing their energy too.

A few minutes later the four girls were behind some bushes next to the parking's entrance.

"Ok, the youma is on the second floor of the parking lot, Area C, the blue one Usagi-chan," Ami read the results on her laptop's screen and closed it.

"Alright everyone, transform!" Luna commanded them and the young soldiers did so.

"So we should get to it from two sides" Usagi came up with a quick plan as they were running down the entrance. "Mercury and Mars, you go from the D Area, yes the long one Rei-chan," She didn't let Rei complain about having to take the long path to the youma. Said senshi closed her mouth before even making a sound."While Jupiter and I," Sailor Moon continued "Will go from area A".

"And as you say your speech, distracting the youma, we will attack it from behind" Sailor Mercury finished the plan.

"And I will be backup for Usagi, if the youma attacks." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Excellent, now run faster!" Luna commanded them again. They were getting better, a lot better actually. All of them had improved and grew as senshi, especially Usagi. She had done the most work but still had the most to go too. Considering how she was when she first started.

The senshi made it to the parking floor and split up, following the plan.

The youma that was awaiting them had creepy rough, red skin, boy-short black hair and was wearing a black cloak around her body, allowing only her face and arms to be visible. She was currently chasing some humans and was coaching them to get into their cars.

The senshi noticed that all people in their cars had passed out but everyone running around in the parking lot was fine. Apparently the youma was collecting the energy of whoever was in a car.

Sailor Moon jumped on top of a car, she was sure that no one inside of, and Jupiter knelt down behind it.

"I won't allow you to terrorize and steal the energy of people who wanted to have a good time at the mall with their friends, families, and loved ones. For love and justice, Pretty Sailor Soldier; Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The senshi of the moon shouted, taking her usual poses, in order to catch the youma's attention.

Said monster turned to face the blonde senshi and smirked.

Sailor Moon froze at her ugly face and smirk. She ducked screaming as the youma threw a car tire, she had grabbed from under her cloak, aimed for her head. As the youma made to grab a second one, Sailor Mars stood up from behind the car she and Mercury were hiding behind, facing the back of the monster.

"Fire Soul!" She yelled and her ball of fire hit the youma dead on her back. It screamed and turned to throw the tire at Mars but she ducked back behind the car.

"How long til you find its weak point?" The senshi of fire asked her friend, who was sitting with her back against the car and maniacally typing on her laptop.

"About two to three minutes tops," She answered.

Sailor Jupiter saw an opening as the youma turned her back to them and she stood up. "Supreme Thunder!" Her thunder hit the monster on the back of the head and caused it to fall forward.

Sailor Mercury took this as her chance and used her powers to create fog. The others understood that they had to scatter around and so they did, taking advantage of the confused youma.

The drawback of the plan was that Sailor Moon couldn't see where to land after jumping off the car, which resulted with her falling face-flat on floor, right in front of the youma.

Once the fog had cleared, the three senshi had hidden themselves behind different cars, waiting for the right moment to surprise-attack the monster. However, Sailor Moon was just sitting on the floor, right at the youma's feet, which had stood up by now and was smirking down at the senshi that was rubbing her face.

"Owww..." Usagi whined. Her whole face hurt, especially her nose. She stopped every movement of her body, even breathing, when she felt someone...something hovering behind her. She looked up, only to see the youma getting ready to attack her.

She froze. The girls had just realized what had happened and already knew that it was too late for them to save their leader in time. The youma lowered her hand to strike with her claws, everyone's eyes widen in horror, the senshi shouted to their friend and the monster attacked.

Right at the moment Usagi was going to be hit by the youma, she felt strong arms wrapping around her form and she was swept off the ground.

Tuxedo Kamen had just rescued her, literally, on the last possible second.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes. She was face to face with Tuxedo Kamen's built chest. He smelt of roses and she found herself staring, once again, at the hero's handsome masked face.

He landed on a car's rooftop and placed her down but still keeping her close to him.

"Are you ok Sailor Moon?" He asked and she nodded, blushing.

"You idiot, we almost had a heart attack here! Couldn't you have saved her just a goddamn minute earlier!?" Sailor Jupiter yelled on top of her lungs, she literally almost had a heart attack, along with the other two senshi.

Mamoru wasn't sure if he was supposed to be offended and glare at the senshi or answer her back that he too was scared to death for the blonde. However, there was no bloody chance he was going to admit he was late and had just arrived, only because the mall was a long distance from his apartment.

He didn't have time to decide though, as Sailor Mercury shouted, " I found her weak point! It's the back of her left shoulder."

The dark-haired hero remembered that this was no place for arguments and threw a rose to the youma's face.

"Hey you stupid thing, you think you can be called a youma? See if you can hit me first." Mars was opposite of Sailor Moon and her insults had caught the attention of the monster, making her turn towards her. Causing the youma's back and shoulders to be exposed at Sailor Moon.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen said, understanding Sailor Mars' plan to act as a decoy.

"Hai!" The senshi of the moon took off her tiara and yelled, "Moon Tiara Action!" The lethal Frisbee hit its target dead on, reducing the youma to dust.

Everyone sighed in relief and relaxed.

Tuxedo Kamen slipped off the car and offered a hand to the blonde klutz, afraid she would fall again. She smiled and took it, stepping off the car "Thank you Tuxedo Kamen-sama for saving me again."

He smiled back. "My pleasure," he paused "Well, kind of. Not because of the circumstance." Mamoru couldn't be this happy that a youma had just attacked their world again.

Their bodies were facing each other, their eyes were locked together, everyone could literally smell the tension in the air and before she could even think of an answer, a microphone was thrust between them.

She blinked and he stepped back, suddenly both were dragged back into reality. Usagi mentally cursed whoever had just ruined her moment with_ her_ hero, while Mamoru was blessing the one who had just stopped him from revealing any of his feeling towards the blonde.

They turned to see who had disturbed them.

Tuxedo Kamen mentally cursed too.

In front of them was standing, once again, the famous reporter Masaki Akio. (_**A/N: not the Akio from episode 7, the one with the jazz musician.**_) She was the number one journalist in Juuban, only because she was crazy enough and danger-ignorant, to carry her own camera and mic around any youma attack she could reach. And instead of running for her life, she got as close as she could, which was usually more than she should. The woman was basically the only source of pictures, videos, and small, unwanted by the heroes, interviews after a battle. Well at least one person could profit from the Dark Kingdom trying to destroy the world.

"So Tuxedo Kamen," The woman started. "You just said it is your pleasure saving Sailor Moon, does that mean you are actually enjoying the monsters' attacks?"

'_Yeah like I don't have better things to do in my life, like finishing that stupid biology project,_' He thought and rolled his eyes. He made two step backwards, only to realize that the reporter had pinned them between the car next to the wall and herself. _'She is the most annoying person I have ever met! Minus Odango Atama_.'

"Could you please move out of my way?" He asked as calmly as he could. He knew better than saying anything about the Dark Kingdom or themselves to a reporter.

Akio just kept smiling as she said, "No" with a sweet, yet mean voice. "What do you think about it Sailor Moon? Don't you think your boyfriend should be more concerned about you and save you a little bit earlier than practically the last second?"

The blonde blushed. "He's not my boyfriend," She said truthfully, though she wished he was.

Tuxedo Kamen grabbed the senshi by the hand and jumped over Akio, as they quickly walked towards the other senshi. At the exit he whispered to her, "A small advice, never answer a reporter. You never now how they are going to use your own words against you." She nodded.

He left her once she was safe with her friends, "Sarabada, Sailor Senshi." He disappeared at the darkness of the night.

The senshi watched him go.

Sailor Moon sighed. "Goodnight Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." She murmured...wait night!? "Oh no, it's dark already!" Usagi just realized. "Mama is waiting for me for dinner. She'll be mad if I'm late!" she panicked. Ami and Rei tensed. They too had families to get back to for dinner and soon.

"Plus a blonde reporter with too much makeup is running towards us," Makoto pointed out, after spotting Akio coming right at them.

"What are you waiting for? Run!" Luna said and the senshi were out of there in mere seconds.

* * *

Usagi had barely made it in time for dinner. The evening was a usual one in the Tsukino residence. The family ate, Kenji talked about his work, Ikuko complained about her daughter's grades, and Usagi whined about school and got teased by Shingo, which ended up in a small fight and a furious mother yelling at both of them.

They were now gather in the living room, watching TV. Kenji wanted to watch the news. So Usagi was bored, half listening to the reporter saying something about the country's economy and half gazing at the stars, there was no moon tonight.

She sighed. She wished she could be with Tuxedo Kamen when the whole Dark Kingdom crap was over.

The news caught her attention, though, when they changed subject.

"_And there was yet another monster attack today, this time at Juuban's mall indoors parking lot._"

Usagi turned towards the TV, eager to see what they were going to say about them.

"Reporter Masaki Akio-san managed to tape a part of the battle too, here it is," The video replayed the fight from the point of Jupiter's attack until Tuxedo Kamen jumped over Akio, with Sailor Moon. It wasn't the best video quality, considering the situation it was filmed in, but it was the best they had.

_"So the day, or night in this case, was saved once again by the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen, just who are those people?"_

"_No idea Touki, but it seems Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen aren't an item after all,_" the second reporter said.

_"Nonsense, no guy rescues a girl like that and this often. If he isn't at least in love with her, they are definitely a couple,"_ the first reporter answered. _"Anyway moving on, an earthquake..."_

Usagi was no longer interested in the news. All she could think about was that probably the whole Juuban believed she and Tuxedo Kamen were a couple. Without realizing it, she blushed.

"See, I was telling you they were together," Ikuko said to her husband.

"Didn't you hear what the girl said, they aren't together," Kenji replied.

"Like they would admit such a thing in front of the cameras, please honey, you should know better, you are a reporter."

"That's why you should never trust the TV about such things, don't ever listen to them, they love to over-stretch gossip."

"But they look so good together," Ikuko pouted.

"If they don't come out and say so themselves, believe no one," Kenji insisted.

"I will agree with Papa on this one," Usagi said, a little embarrassed her parents were talking about her love life and how good she looked with her crush.

"And what would you know? You never had a boyfriend or were a reporter," Shingo stuck his tongue out.

"I sure know more things than you do!" She snapped back.

"Why do I have such a stupid sister? Why can't you be more like Sailor Moon? She is awesome! Unlike you."

Usagi bit her tongue, in order not to shout in his ear that she was Sailor Moon, as her mother scolded her brother. "You speak better to your sister, young man"

The blonde got up and walked towards the stairs. "Whatever," She said as she got to leave the room. "I'm going to take a bath."

In the middle of the stairs she stopped to sigh.

How she wished the masked hero liked her back...

* * *

**Glossary**

Hai = Yes

Sarabada = Goodbye

* * *

_A/N: So I wasn't sure if I should write the fight or not, you people can tell me if you want them there or just write a brief summary of them, anyway I don't really have something else to say, thank you all for reading :)_

_Have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	5. After The Battle

_A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san :) I took long to update again, sorry :p_

_Anyway this must be the last build-up chapter and I think things will start moving from the next one, again thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited or just read the story, I'm grateful :)_

_PLEASE READ THIS - From 2002 by the revision of government guidelines for teaching, in public schools, every Saturdays became holiday. Until 2002, second and fourth Saturday were class days and the first and third were holidays. Some private schools do not follow this rule but many have adopted the same schedule. Sailor Moon was created in 1991 so they had Saturday school. They also go on Sundays, this is strictly for cram schools though as they attended every day of the week. Usagi and her crew, excluding Ami, were not in a school that had Sunday classes. Ami attended crams school so she was at school every single day._

_Ok so now you can read, hope you enjoy :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Double Jealousy**

**Chapter 5: After The Battle**

* * *

He wasn't sure what had just happened.

That was why he was still staring at the door even though several minutes had passed. Usagi and her friends had left so suddenly, no they had _run out_ so suddenly, as if the building was on fire. He couldn't think of something that could make them, all of them, leave like that. He was also sure that for a second he saw panic and a bit of fright in each one of their faces but the next minute they were gone and he couldn't understand what had just happened.

His brain was working on the worst case scenarios it could come up with, which were pretty bad, but the blonde part-timer was acting like nothing had just happened, as if all this was a regular thing.

How in the world could he stay so calm when _he_ was mentally panicking!?

Wait! What if it _was_ something that happened often?

'Just what in the world have those girls gotten into?' He wondered.

Well one thing was for sure now, he was definitely coming back to this arcade. Not only would he learn more about Tsukino Usagi but also what she and her friends were obviously hiding.

* * *

Usagi sighed. This was heaven. The thing she needed most of all at the moment. Her eyes were closed and there was no way she could open them right then, it was so nice and warm. A bubble bath after a battle made her feel like she was in paradise. She sighed again.

"This is heaven," She whispered.

"Tell me about it," Rei sighed.

"And you can never get bored of it either," Ami added.

The four senshi had made it a habit after a late battle to have a bubble bath and leave their communicators open near their bathtubs and talk while they relaxed, as if they were on the phone. If only Luna knew. The tiny cat would burst out in a fits of yelling and scolding about how irresponsible and wrong it was to use the communicators for something apart from the senshi job. She would never let it go. But what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Especially together with some chocolate mush," Makoto licked the spoon in her hand and dug it back in for another mouthful.

"I want chocolate mush too," Usagi and Rei said simultaneously.

"Then go make your own," The thing Makoto loved more than cooking was confectionery and she was evenly great at both. But what she loved most was eating what she made, even more when sharing with her friends.

"But I don't know how to cook!" Usagi whined, still however her voice was low and calm.

"Do you girls want to do a cooking session at my place on Sunday? I can teach you guys how to make some stuff."

"Yeah, it's not like we have something better to do," Rei said.

"Yeii~ we are going to have goodies like the last time!" the blonde cheered, clapping her hands. The last time they all went over to Makoto's to cook they had ended up with many delicious cookies and a food fight, or more accurately, a dough fight, which was started by one of Usagi and Rei's arguments.

"Except if a youma attacks again and, by the way, we do have to study for the test we are having on Wednesday," Ami brought them back to reality.

Usagi opened her eyes and turned prone in her bathtub, placing her head on her crossed hands. She looked at her communicator and saw what she was expecting. Rei was holding up her own, half staring at it, half out of her window. Makoto had left hers on the basin in an angle that she was visible, still eating her dessert. And Ami, who had stabilized her communicator somewhere behind her shoulder, was doing what she always did.

"Meanwhile that's said from the girl that's studying while she is supposed to be relaxing in her bubble bath," She said in a scolding voice.

"I'm not studying; I'm reading a literature book."

"And that's because?" Makoto questioned. None of them could understand how their blue-haired friend could read all the time. Didn't her eyes or brain ever hurt? Well that's probably one of the reasons she was a genius girl.

"I enjoy it."

"Only you and the jerk can do so," Usagi mumbled.

Ami sighed and closed her book, placing it aside. She had already read the same line five times and knew that if she didn't do so this conversation would never end.

"Firstly, Mamoru-san isn't a jerk," Rei said. "Secondly, don't listen to them Ami. All those things are said by the one who destroys her own love-life."

"What do you mean!?" The blonde asked defensively, wondering what Rei had now up her sleeve.

"You all saw the news tonight, didn't you?" A smirk formed on the purple-eyed's face, her voice was teaseful.

Usagi started to panic. Out of all things they could discuss tonight. She knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it and for something she didn't even do, it was all _his_ fault.

"Ooooh yeah, I forgot I wanted to talk about _that_," Makoto grinned, it was teasing time.

Ami sighed again, knowing all too well how this conversation was going to end: with Usagi and Rei fighting again.

"_'My pleasure'_" Makoto made her voice heavier and deeper, imitating a man's. They were going to make fun of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen's 'conversation'. The two burst out laughing, while the blonde blushed.

"Wait...wait..." Rei choked out. The two of them were laughing so hard they could barely breathe. She took a deep breath and continued, her voice more girly and as if she was talking shyly to her crush. "_'Thank you Tuxedo Kamen-sama for saving me again.'_" The two of them went on another round of laughter, as Usagi's blush darkened by a shade.

"Or-or..." Makoto tried to say between giggles "_'He's not my boyfriend.'_ As if." Thank god she had finished her dessert sometime earlier, or she would had choked on it by now.

"Hey, you know he is not my boyfriend!" Usagi's whole face was red by now.

"We know..." Makoto sighed. They all knew how much their petite friend liked the masked hero and how he did nothing but save her constantly and making all of the world think he liked her back. Even with all of this he was still not dating her, though there was a slight problem of not knowing if he was an enemy or not. "But still all of Tokyo, even Japan, maybe even the whole world thinks otherwise."

"They even said it in the news," Rei pointed out.

"But I said on camera that we are not together."

"Still Usagi-chan the world will believe what it wants to, no matter what you say," Ami said calmly. She knew all too well how gossip travels and how people think, from her own experience. She was always bullied or ignored because of her grades and shy nature, until Usagi befriend her. Now things were much better, she had friends, real friends that would stick together for a lifetime. And they didn't try to change her; the girls accepted her the way she was, well most of the time, but the rest was just teasing. She was happy.

"Except if you show them differently," Makoto said knowingly. Most of her life she had been feared by everyone because of her strength but she had proven to some exceptional people that she wasn't all about muscles.

"How?"

"Find a real boyfriend and show him off," Rei offered a solution.

Usagi started whining about how she didn't want someone else, but the masked hero, while Rei mumbled a 'yeah sure' that went unnoticed by the blonde, due to her own protesting.

"Well..." Makoto interrupted Usagi's whining. "You seem to be fond of tall, dark-haired men hmmmm..." she pretended to be thinking of characteristics Usagi's 'future-boyfriend' should have. When she knew exactly what she was going to suggest she stated, "He should have blue eyes too, they would match with yours..."

"And it wouldn't be bad if he was a little older..." Rei added.

"But I don't want someone else! And besides, where could I find a guy like that!?" The blonde was completely ignoring her friends' hints; she was being stubborn... and dense.

They sighed. This was going to take them forever!

"Usagi," Ikuko's voice came from outside of the blonde's bathroom, along with a loud knock on the door, "Get out of the tub, you've been in there for over half an hour."

"Five more minute Mama."

"You still have school tomorrow, get out and go to bed, or you will be late, AGAIN!"

"HAIII~" Usagi shouted from the other side of the door and then whispered "Sorry girls, gotta go, oyasumi." Whispers of 'goodnight' and 'see you tomorrow' were coming out of her communicator until she closed it.

She wrapped a towel about her and pulled the tub's plug. Once she was out of the room her mother nodded at her and then asked. "You weren't talking to someone, were you?"

"No mama, just humming. Oyasuminasai."

"Oyasumi..." She watched her daughter walk to her room and wondered. This was not the first time she thought Usagi was talking to someone, either in the bathroom or in her bedroom. And sometimes she would act...strange. Ikuko was starting to get worried.

A few minutes later Usagi was in her pajamas, under the warm covers of her bed, and staring at the half moon through her window. Her thoughts were the same as earlier; how she wished Tuxedo Kamen liked her back...

* * *

Great, just great. Things couldn't get worse at the moment. No wait, they could, but that was not the point right now. He was angry and tired and angry that he was tired. This was the second time it happened; the second time _in a row_. Couldn't the Dark Kingdom choose a night to attack that he did _NOT_ have an important college project to finish!? Of course not, what was he thinking? That would just make his life easier, something the gods had decided against. Mamoru cursed as his coffee maker was too slow and he needed some of that dark liquid immediately.

Everything was fine that evening, he had completed half of his project and was working on the rest of it. When he felt Sailor Moon transforming. He had gone there as fast as he could, saved the clumsy heroine and left, everything had gone as usual. When he got home however he realized what he had done in his rush to leave.

Somehow he had accidentally unplugged his laptop's charger and it had run out of battery. After seen what he had done, he had run to his computer, while trying to recall when the last time he had saved his project was. To his dismay, he couldn't remember, leaving him with only one answer. He hadn't saved his project at all. When he opened his laptop he saw that he had, indeed, lost all of the work he had done today. This and considering what time it was meant only one thing. He would have to stay up all night to finish it.

On top of it all, while making his coffee, he had turned on the news, as always, but unfortunately for him, he did not miss the part _and_ comments about the senshi and himself.

Now after all this he was pissed off and still waiting for his coffee to be made.

"How in the world, out of all people, _I_ ended up like this?" The dark haired man questioned himself but held no answer.

* * *

She had done it, She had _actually_ done it. She had _finally_ actually done it. She had successfully followed Chiba Mamoru home! Her happiness right now was immeasurable. She now knew where he lived!

"Finally," She breathed out. For a little while she stared at the building he called home, or at least part of it. She would come back again later so she could find out which one was his apartment. When she was sure he would be out.

As she turned to leave her cell phone rang.

"Hey girl, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to be asking you, how did the plan go?" The woman on the other end questioned.

"Failed," She sighed.

"Don't worry girl," her voice hinted her disappointment "We still have plan B and C but you are going to tell me what went wrong. By the way, is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep, plan B is going to be a success tomorrow night. _But,_ you aren't going to believe where I am right now."

"Spill, where?"

"Outside Mamoru's building apartment!" She half squeaked, half yelled, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"_You are kidding_!" The woman sounded surprised.

"Hell no," There was now a burst of squeaks from the other side too, which she joined. This lasted for a few minutes, until they started laughing at their own reactions.

"Ok, I gotta go, see you tomorrow Reika," And the line went dead.

* * *

**Glossary**

Hai = Yes

Oyasumi = Good Night

Oyasuminasai = Good Night (more formal/polite)

* * *

_A/N: Ok I want to say two things here. First I'm against the saying I used of 'what you don't know can't hurt you' this things is way of, but I just used it from Usagi's point of view. And second: I might have gotten some of you confused there at the end *smirking evilly* but you will understand in the next chapter, so don't panic, I do explain :)_

_That was all I wanted to say, hope you guys enjoyed it,_

_Have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	6. The Bet

_A/N: Hello everyone, have a good month! :D_

_Please don't kill me, poison me, curse me or get angry at me, though you do have every right to complain for not updating for so long! It wasn't on purpose. I actually had this chapter written, but when I was typing it, I didn't like and re-wrote it and long story short, this chapter is the 5th version (whoever said third is the charm, is greatly wrong!). And I remember I said there weren't going to be any more build-up chapters, but this is the last one, I swear! But to make it up for you all this chapter is extra-long (sorry not double update this time :p) And I thank so much the ones that waited for so long and I hope I didn't lose many of you._

_Oh and btw, I just noticed that in chp.4 there is no moon and in chp.5 there is a half moon, well lets say in chapter 4 there was a half moon too xP_

_Anyway, here you go with the chapter, enjoy :)_

___Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot._

* * *

**Double Jealousy**

**Chapter 6: The Bet**

* * *

Silence. Nothing was heard from the high up apartment, not even the light breathing of the only resident. The last rays of the setting sun twinkled through the window illuminating the crumpled covers of the bed on which Chiba Mamoru was soundly asleep on. His hair was messy as if a hand had gone through it several times and he still wore yesterday's clothes. The young man had no more strength left to change into his pajamas and had barely managed to unbutton half of his shirt when sleep claimed his consciousness and his body fell on the soft mattress of his bed.

When the very last sun-ray vanished the whole apartment was covered by the dark. Almost nothing was visible and nothing was audible. Everything was perfect.

However this did not last long, it had not been more than five seconds when an incredibly loud and non-pausing noise came from somewhere near and was slowly waking the dark-haired man up.

But he did not want to let go the bliss of sleep yet, still feeling exhausted from the all nighter he had pulled for his many-times-cursed project. And after a battle nonetheless! But as he realized his brain had already started waking up and the noise wasn't going to go away until he dealt with it, he half-opened his blue eyes and let out a long yawn.

Still unwilling and too tired to get up he started stalling, first by trying to identify what the noise was and where it was coming from. It didn't take him long to understand it was someone knocking...no banging...on his door. On second thought it was more like someone was trying to break his door by banging it. But who would want to break into his apartment by knocking their way in?

He yawned again, blinking several times as an attempt not to close his eyes for too long, now wondering who it could be. He first thought of the Dark Kingdom but quickly dismissed the idea. No youma or even Zoisite needed to bring his door down to get themselves into his apartment. And even if they did they were powerful enough to do so in one blow. Besides that, if they knew who he was and where he lived they would have just teleported themselves in. His next thoughts were around that potential stalker but after awhile he slightly shook his head as no girl would ever do such thing. Well every girl except Odango Atama maybe. She was insane enough to do anything. But what would Odango want from him to come at his apartment and start banging like that? She could always want to murder him, since she had failed earlier because of Motoki.

As he stared at the white wall of his room rethinking what had just gone through his head, he yawned once more; his eyelashes felt heavier than usual. Nah couldn't be Odango, even if she did want to kill him, she did not have his address.

His eyes slowly closed. _Except if she somehow got it from Motoki._ He was falling back at sleep, finally being able to ignore the noise as his last thoughts ran through his head once more. _Motoki giving Odango his address_? _Motoki knew his address. Motoki was the only one who knew his address. But he had no reason to be here. Motoki. No reason. Motoki. Reason. Motoki had a reason to be here? _He asked himself almost completely asleep now.

A small breeze from an open window in his living room blew in the whole apartment. It shook the black curtains of the bedroom and tangled the dark locks that fell in his face. It cooled the room and himself down a bit… and then it hit him.

His eyes snapped open and widened upon realization. He lifted his hands next to his face and pushed on the mattress to bring himself back standing on his two feet. "Shit," He cursed under his breath and made a run for the door. How could he have forgotten?

He was there in less than two seconds but once his fingers curved around the knob he froze. How long had it been since the banging started? How much time had passed? He gulped; he couldn't recall. As his brain panicked even more, screaming 'Danger! Run!' to his body, he just stared at his door in fear, knowing exactly what was at the other side. He knew delaying even more just made things worse, but he couldn't move a muscle.

A sweat-drop ran from his forehead all the way down his temple, jaw, and neck until it was absorbed by his shirt. It distracted him enough for his brain to start working again. Wait a minute; why was he making such a big deal of things over such a trivial matter? He was Tuxedo Kamen for crying out loud, he wasn't afraid to jump right into a fight with a youma or the Dark Kingdom generals and he was afraid of _him_!?

With new-found courage and his confidence back in place he took a deep breath and quickly opened the door, only to freeze again. Standing in front of his doorbell was one of the most terrifying things Mamoru had ever seen.

A dark aura of black and purple emitting infinite anger and displeasure was blocking his field of view. Nothing was visible except of a pair of shinning green eyes that were throwing daggers at him. Mamoru felt as if he was in a horror movie and about to be killed.

The aura moved closer to him, indicating that the person emitting it made a step forwards. He quickly moved aside to allow him in his apartment. Once inside Mamoru closed the door and slowly turned to face the source of his fear.

For a couple of minutes they just stared at one another, until Mamoru understood he was waiting for an explanation. He raised his hand to rub the back of his head and sighed. "Sorry, I overslept," He said.

Even if he couldn't see his face he knew his visitor had just raised an eyebrow. But before he could start telling him what had happened, well part of what had happened since he would have to skip all the Tuxedo Kamen stuff, the dark aura started dissolving and an angry looking Furuhata Motoki emerged from it.

"Another all nighter?" The blonde questioned. His voice was collected and not giving away any kind of emotion. Mamoru just nodded, not sure if his friend had forgiven him yet or not.

Motoki slumped his shoulders and sighed. It was obvious his friend wasn't lying. His clothes were all crumpled, his hair messy, his eyes still not fully open and his voice was hoarse. "You better be ready in ten minutes," He said in the same tone as before, not wanting to let him off the hook just yet.

Mamoru stared at the blonde puzzled; how come he still had his head? He was sure Motoki would have ripped it off by now but instead he had just let him off so easily. Dark Motoki never freed people of their crimes until he had a good dose of seeing them tortured.

'Dark Motoki' was the nickname the black-haired man had came up with a long time ago for when the blonde was beyond mad. Hence his rareness of existence, since aggravating Motoki is a great challenge for anyone to accomplish. But once someone has achieved such a thing Dark Motoki comes out to play and have his own twisted, sadistic way of taking revenge from the ones that had awakened him from his slumber. And he didn't simply go away until he was satisfied. Less than few people had seen him in this mode and no one, who has encountered Dark Motoki, wanted to do so ever again. Mamoru had come across him twice in his life and deeply regretted everything he had done to anger his friend so much.

Remembering that the blonde was still somewhat in an unstable state, he rushed to get ready for the night, all the while never stopping mentally cursing himself for accepting that stupid bet.

* * *

_**~*Flashback*~**_

It was a normal and calm Tuesday afternoon at the Crown Arcade; well as calm as an arcade could be with all the people and games making no effort to keep their voices, laughter, music, and sound effects low. Not that a machine could make any effort about anything in the first place.

It hadn't been more than ten minutes since Mamoru and Motoki had arrived and the blond had already changed in his uniform and had helped a handful of people. Though mostly it had been girls of age fifteen to twenty, who did not really need any help, but just wanted the attention of the blonde. All the while he could still hold a conversation with him. If Mamoru hadn't seen Motoki working like this more than a hundred times, he would have been stunned.

They were discussing about their new biology project they were assigned with on Monday and how in technology their sixty-year-old-teacher was asking for their final essays to be handed in though email when another blond walked in the room; the annoying type of blond that did not go unnoticed by the dark-haired man.

Motoki however didn't see her, as he had his back towards the entrance, so about a second later when he was asked for help by yet another girl around sixteen, he smiled and said he would be glad to help.

Mamoru had shaken his head at this. He had told Motoki a million times that this smile would just make more and more girls pointlessly waste his time but his reply always was: "But what better way to be polite to someone than smiling?"

His gaze caught a glimpse of golden hair waving around and rolled his eyes.

When Motoki returned to continue their conversation, his friend was nowhere to be seen. He wondered for a second where he could be, but that was only for a second as he heard yells and insults coming from the place people had started gathering in a circle. Well so much of his alien abduction scenario. Sighing he grabbed a broom and started cleaning.

The fight of the two had ended twenty minutes later, leaving two irritated heroes, a satisfied crowd, a glittering from the cleanness of the floor, and Motoki with a headache.

It was probably due to the pain in his head that his brain came up with such an evil plan but he couldn't just ignore it, as it was perfect to make his friend pay for all the times he had acted like a ten-year-old whenever Usagi was in his view. So when his friend walked back to him, while the blond stomped towards the Sailor V game, he put his disapproving look on his face and waited.

The dark-haired man apologized for the mess like he always did, though he never actually did something to stop or at least improve the situation, and he nodded. Before Mamoru could say anything else the blonde man suddenly asked if he wanted to have a small bet.

"Eh?"

"A bet. Why don't we have a bet?" Motoki repeated.

Mamoru looked at him confused; he thought Motoki was against bets. Shaking this weird feeling of upcoming danger he nodded, "Sure."

"Great, the loser does one thing the winner commands," With this Mamoru knew the blonde was up to something but resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow; he would find out either way. For now he would go along with him.

"And the bet is?"

"How many loses and wins Usagi-chan will have within one hour at the Sailor V game level 7, the closest wins"

He glanced towards Odango Atama and noticed she was biting her lower lip and had a frown on her face. He smirked; this would be an easy guess.

"20 losses, 0 wins," Was his answer.

"16 losses, 1 win," The blond said and offered his hand, "Deal?"

He took and shook it slightly "Deal."

As they started walking towards the young girl Motoki turned his head and glared at his friend, "And no insults," He demanded and Mamoru could only nod under Motoki's murderous look.

* * *

"So for how long are you two going to stand behind me?" Usagi asked, in an annoyed tone, for the third time. For the past forty minutes the two college students had been standing behind her.

"Who knows," Mamoru shrugged; she knew he did even without looking at him, he had this 'I'm-bored-and-don't-care' tone in his voice. Argh that jerk could anger her even without insulting her.

The beeping sound of dying came from the game and the message 'YOU LOST' filed the screen. Damn she lost again and it was all his fault! Why can he distract her so much even when he did nothing but stand there?

_Because he is a jerk, that's why_, she huffed.

Usagi inserted another 100 yen at the machine and started a new game. The two men stayed where they were. After some levels she lost her first life but there was no reaction by either of them. _What in the world are they doing_!? She was at her limits with the two and the jerk wasn't even insulting her, not even one word! Something was wrong here.

As she passed to the next level and the screen turned black for a mere second she glanced at its corner to see the reflection of what was going on behind her. Motoki was at her right and Mamoru at her left and they were just standing next to one another staring at her back and the game's screen, they hadn't moved at all since they came. _What the heck? Ok something is definitely going on; _she thought. _Just what are they up to? Is it one of the jerk's pranks? No, Motoki-onii-san would never agree or take part in something like it. Then what?_

She was too caught up in her thoughts and it costed her to lose another life. Damn, she had to consecrate more and just ignore them, but she felt kind of nervous and the need to fidget, knowing that the jerk was looking at her for so long. And he apparently was going to continue to do so but she was hiding it well. Why did he have such impact on her by just staring?

"You really are the worst at this game Odango Atama," And there he goes. Finally he insulted her, now she had a reason to yell at him and this weird, unknown feeling would go away.

She tapped her hands on the console and turned to face him, anger burning in her eyes. She saw that the jerk was half looking at her mockingly and half at Motoki apologetically, which only confused her more. She crossed her arms and frowned. "Well maybe I would be able to play if I didn't feel two pairs of eyes watching my every move. What in the world are you doing?" She struggled to keep her voice low, at least for now.

"Nothing, just standing, what's wrong with that?" Mamoru was at his mocking mode right now and obviously had forgotten anything that had to do with Motoki and the thing he should be guilty about.

"Go stand somewhere else then, you are distracting me!"

"But we're doing nothing while you're playing so there's no reason for you to be distracted."

"I don't care, go away jerk. You are even creeper than usual!"

The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow, "I have every right to stand here for as long as I like."

Usagi opened her mouth to retort when Motoki got between the two of them. "There is a closing time Mamoru," He hissed at his colleague and then turned to the younger girl "And we are sorry Usagi-chan, why don't you simply continue your game?" He smiled at her and now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow, but did what she was told anyway; Motoki would never do something against her, unlike the jerk.

* * *

"Remind me what exactly they are doing?" Rei asked her blond friend as her eyes scanned the forms of the two college students.

Usagi shrugged. "They are probably just being idiots."

Motoki gaped. "I never thought I would here you say such thing about me Usagi-chan," He said, pretending to sound hurt.

"I never thought you would side with the jerk," She smirked at him, playing along, maybe this way she could get him to tell her what they were doing.

"You know it's not like that."

"Then what?" Rei jumped in the conversation. She was getting irritated by them. Too bad Makoto couldn't come today at the arcade because she was behind with some classes, she could scare them off. Or at least they would listen to Ami who is always the voice of reason, and everyone knew that, but she had cram school.

Neither of the two men answered. There was silence between the four of them for awhile longer but Rei couldn't handle it, her temper was getting the best of her.

"And you are just going to ignore them? No fighting with Mamoru-san today?" She asked her friend.

"Done that already," She paused for a second to kill the last alien of the sixth level. "Twice," She mumbled. Rei sighed and rolled her eyes, of course she would have fought with him by now; they can't keep themselves away from one another for more than ten minutes.

Silence again. Damn this situation was getting on her nerves. At least those two could talk; what was with that congregation over Usagi's game?

"So for how long are you going to stay like that?" She question. "You are supposed to be working," She said turning to Motoki.

"Just for a little bit more and I'm taking a break," The blond man answered.

"For fifty-seven minutes?" Usagi raised an eyebrow.

"You're counting?" Mamoru asked surprised.

"There is a clock right there you know," She pointed at the wall behind the help-counter, on which a clock was hanged on.

"Since when do you care about time Usagi? I thought you preferred to always be late," Rei teased.

"I do care! And I'm not _always_ late!" The blond defended herself and glanced at her friend who was now the one with a raised eyebrow. _What is going on today, is there a raise-your-eyebrow contest or something?_ "Just...most of the times," She mumbled unwillingly under her friend's stare. _Or a stare-at-Usagi competition?_ She thought, but there was something going on with the two males, that was undoubtable.

Three pairs of eyes widened as Sailor V was about to be toasted, all except Rei's, who didn't have the slightest interest about the game and was oblivious to everyone else's reaction.

"Now there, it wasn't so difficult to admit it, was it?" She continued teasing, patting the little blond on the back, which shook her a bit. But that was enough for the blond's hand holding the joystick to move upwards, making Sailor V jump and avoid the deathly laser attack from one of the two last aliens of the level. Taking this chance Usagi immediately shoot the second alien and the small beep of killing the enemy came out. She bit her lip as she moved around to hit the last alien and once she did so, the music of passing a level played.

As the screen went black for a second, she clapped her hands out of happiness. She rarely passed level 7 and that was usually because of luck. She would have to thank Rei later.

Mamoru glanced at his watch the exact moment the minute-hand moved from '59' to '00'. _T__alk about winning at the last second_, he thought. But not even a minute had passed when the music of dying was heard and afterwards the one of losing. Apparently Odango Atama had lost at level 8 in less than a minute, well that was to be expected.

"All right we are leaving now," Motoki said smiling again, "If you girls need me, I will be at the help counter," But neither girl was listening to him as they were now sticking their tongues out at one another. They probably just had another disagreement.

* * *

"So Usagi-chan had 18 loses and 1 win over level 7?" Motoki said skeptically.

"Which means that we tied at the loses part but..." Mamoru trailed off, not really wanting to admit defeat.

"I win since I had the wins part right," The blond said happily and grinned brightly.

Mamoru shook his head at his lost but then curiosity overtook his mind and asked excitedly, well as excited as Mamoru could look or get, "Ok what do you want?"

"We," Motoki pointed a finger at him and then himself, "Are going," He was dragging his words and spoke slowly, "To Sekari-san's party on Sunday," He faked happiness.

Mamoru's body froze, all the excitement gone; had he heard right? "What?" He asked making Motoki to repeat himself. Yup he had heard right and only one question was going through his mind: 'Why?' He knew Motoki didn't like parties almost as much as he did, so why go to the most popular and big party of their college?

The blond man understood what his friend was thinking and answered the not yet spoken question, after sighing, "Reika wants me to go with her but during half of the party she will definitely be with her friends so I would prefer to have a friend of my own there," He explained.

The dark-haired man was silent for awhile before replying, "So basically you want me to suffer with you?"

"Well putting it that way isn't really nice."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do anything else? Like not fighting with Odango Atama for one day?"

"Don't tempt me Mamoru."

"Can we call off the bet then?" The dark-haired man tried to save himself of the hell he would endure at this party.

"Nope, too late for that, now excuse me, I think I should go help those kids there," He said and walked away to a bunch of little boys trying to play a killing game, not waiting for a reply from his friend.

**_~*End Of Flashback*~_**

* * *

However Mamoru had kept complaining all the time through the week about how unfair it was and how sly the blond was, that he didn't want to go and would do almost anything to avoid it. Motoki had no other reassurance that his friend would come on his own. So instead he came to his apartment, to make sure that he would.

"Ready?" Motoki asked him when he walked out of his bedroom, buttoning his left cufflink.

"All set," He answered. As they walked outside he asked in a pleading voice, "Do we really have to go?"

"Have you ever seen Reika angry?"

"No."

"Neither have I but I'm sure I don't want to."

Mamoru sighed as he locked the door of his apartment.

* * *

_A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not explaining what happened in the ending of the previous chapter! But like I said, I rewrote it, so yeah... But I promise I will in the next chapter and this time I have proof!_

**_Preview of Chapter 7:_**

She smirked knowing how close she was to achieving her goal and how ignorant her prey was of it.  
...

She looked out of her window once more, her stomach did twist again, but this time she also saw something that made her blue eyes widen.  
...

Her body was pressed against his and she could feel the tensed muscles of his chest and arms. Their faces were so close to one another that their breaths mixed and all she could see was those two deep blue eyes staring back at her own emerald ones.  
...

As neither of them made a move away from another she realized this was her perfect chance. Without releasing their locked eyes, she leaned in further, aiming for his lips to be pressed against hers.  
...

_Ok, I know we aren't really allowed to put previews in chapters, but I find them nice, so please don't report it, if you don't like them then say so and I will immediately stop. But I would like to hear your opinion on them, if you want them or not._

_Anyway I talk too much,_

_Have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	7. Plan B

_A/N: Hello everyone, I'm actually on time with this chapter! Yei~ :D_

_And here is something I think most of you are waiting for, can you guess what? Well read to find out ;)_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :)_

_____Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and Sekari._

* * *

**Double Jealousy**

**Chapter 7: Plan B**

* * *

They were walking down the street. It was a block from where they had parked the car. People around them were moving towards the same direction, the same house, towards the party.

It was already night, stars were visible as well as the moon. There was a light breeze that twisted their hair but not enough to ruin it. With every step they took, the sound of heels meeting the pavement was heard, even with all the people around them talking and laughing. Some men whistled at them as they passed, many were staring. This wasn't a brother to her. Instead it boosted her confidence, if it could go any higher.

"Told you everyone will drop dead with you in this dress," Her best friend whispered at her.

"As long as it will work on _him_ I'm satisfied," She whispered back. The house of their friend was now in full view, the loud music could already be heard and more people were gathered around. She smirked knowing how close she was to achieving her goal and how ignorant her prey was of it.

Chiba Mamoru's heart was going to become hers tonight. Plan B was definitely going to be a success.

* * *

The flashy lights blinded him. The incredibly loud music almost made his ears bleed. The terrible amount of people, surrounding him, were attempting to do what they called dancing but the only thing they actually did was move their arms, hips, and butts in the so called rhythm of songs, where the lyrics either made no sense or wasn't existent at all.

Chiba Mamoru was not known for attending parties, the exact opposite. He was known as the gorgeous guy who had never, ever gone to a single college party. Despite that he was always invited to them, probably because he was among the coolest and hottest guys on campus.

Those were the basic reasons he _hated_ parties. Plus they were boring. What was so interesting about them anyway? Well a normal person would say that it's one of the best ways to socialize with people, too bad he didn't enjoy this either. The less people he associated with, the best for his mental health. And as long as the statement of having fun was concerned, he wasn't even close enough at imagining how or why.

Glaring once again at Motoki for forcing him to come and making him wait for Reika and her friend to arrive, he wished he could be anywhere else but there. Even an attack from the Dark Kingdom would be preferable, even spending time with Odango Atama could be considered less hell that this! Apparently that was Dark Motoki's revenge this time.

A feminine voice snapped him out of the trail of his thoughts as she called his name with the addition of the honorific 'kun'. For a second he was debating with himself whether or not to pretend he didn't hear anything but he decided against it. As his head turned to see who it was, he caught a glimpse of Reika hugging Motoki and then his eyes landed on the one who had called him. He gulped.

Maino Katsumi.

* * *

Usagi was sitting on her bed combing her hair and pretending to listen to Luna's lecture. The black cat was going on and on about how irresponsible the blonde was and that she should stop being late for school. She had heard this speech too many times and, by now, she had learned it by heart.

But tonight that wasn't the problem. For some reason she had this weird feeling in her gut that something bad was going to happen and that she should be running towards something...somewhere. At first she was worried it was about her friends, so she had called all of them asking if they were okay and telling them to be careful, but even after that the felling remained.

She had tried to ignore it but it didn't go away. And every time she looked at the moon her stomach twisted a little. She just hoped it was something really important or at least it would be a youma attack so it could go away. But she had never felt like this before, so why now?

She looked out of her window once more, her stomach did twist again, but this time she also saw something that made her blue eyes widen.

Why was the jerk's face in front of the moon for a second?

Usagi threw a pillow to the window as an instant reaction and out of anger. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone, even when he wasn't around?

"Usagi-chan are you alright?" Luna asked concerned; she was talking about school grades and suddenly the blond threw her pillow at the window!

"No...Yes!" She shook her head, "I'm sorry Luna. I'm just tired, can I sleep now?"

The black cat narrowed her eyes and waited a second before answering. Usagi looked upset, had she seen something out of the window? But she hadn't gone on a fits of yells, complains, or wails, so it must had been just her imagination.

"Yes, goodnight Usagi-chan."

"Goodnight Luna," She put away her brush, turned off the lights, and got under her covers.

She couldn't help it but glance one last time at the moon. Her stomach twisted once more but there wasn't the jerk's face this time. She didn't know why but she felt disappointment within her. Once her eyes closed sleep immediately took her to the land of dreams, not allowing her to think over it anymore.

* * *

All he could do was just staring. His brain had gone to a stop as he took in her form.

Her pale skin was shinning due to the intense lights. Her usually wavy chocolate brown hair was straight tonight, making it look a little bit longer than the normal waist-length. But her skin wasn't nearly as white as Odango Atama's, neither was her hair as long as hers and that moment for some reason her realized he was more fond of blond hair; brown just wasn't bright enough. Her emerald eyes were sparkling from excitement, but they weren't as shiny and deep colored as Odango's blue ones. Her pretty face was covered with makeup slightly more than what she usually wore, probably because it was a party, but he preferred a clean face with nothing on but a natural smile, much like a certain blond's always was. Her body was clearly a dynamite with perfect angles. The green, strapless mini-dress she was wearing hugged her shape perfectly; probably making every man drop dead in her sight. However, she did not possess such beautiful, long legs as Odango Atama. Mind him, Katsumi's legs weren't bad, they were great, but just not _that_ great, at least for his taste.

Yes Maino Katsumi was good looking even for Chiba Mamoru but something was missing. For him she just didn't have that 'something' to catch his attention _that_ way.

When she smiled at him, revealing her perfect white teeth, it was the same feeling. Something was missing from her smile. It wasn't as cheerful and happy as Odango Atama's; it was more sly and feminine. But why the hell was he comparing her with _Odango Atam_a!? Why was he even thinking of the little brat in the first place, especially at such a time and manner?

Maino Katsumi on the other hand, was always an A-student, like himself and unlike Odango. Every move she made was graceful and well controlled, unlike Odango's. She was polite and careful not to hurt anyone in any way, unlike Odango. She was kind-looking, always offering help rather than asking for it, yet again unlike Odango. Their personalities were almost the exact opposite.

The brunette's dream was to become a well renowned doctor, like her father, and help people. She was considered by the majority of the college students the best looking girl, but he only found her pretty. Though for a girl to be found pretty by him, Chiba Mamoru, was quite an accomplishment, as he had never really been interested in any girl. They were all missing that 'something'.

Mamoru knew Katsumi form high school. They were in the same class in the two final years and had even shared a project once. Their teamwork was good and they finished their job fast but she had never interested him more than just a classmate. Now they shared some classes at college and rarely hung out together, only coming together when they were respectively with Motoki and Reika of course. Since she was Reika's best friend and he was Motoki's, adding the fact that the two of them were a couple, it was unavoidable for them not to at least have a conversation from time to time, just like this night.

Remembering she was still waiting for a reply he got his mind back in present and said, "Hello Maino-san."

"Mamoru-kun how many times must I repeat myself? It's Katsumi," She said teasingly. Thankfully for Mamoru, he didn't have to answer as Motoki and Reika budded in.

"Mamoru-kun hello, how are you?" The woman smiled at him.

"Hello Reika-san, I'm fine, you?" He replied, returning the smile.

"Great," She turned to face the other two that had just had a similar conversation, "Shall we head in?" Everyone nodded and walked in the house.

While sure none of them were looking at him, Mamoru rolled his eyes. Just great louder music, flashier lights, and even more people.

* * *

"Would you like a drink?" Katsumi yelled over the music to Mamoru's ear, well as close as she could get to his ear since he was a lot taller than her.

The dark-haired man glanced towards Motoki who was dancing with Reika and decided against interrupting the couple. He nodded at the brunette who was still dancing in front of him, while he was just standing in the middle of the dancing floor. Chiba Mamoru refused to dance in such manner! If anyone could call this dancing in the first place.

They walked to the bar in the house, Katsumi had explained how much her friend Sekari, the host of tonight's event, loved throwing parties and they were always first class. She had even furnished her house to be able to host huge parties with many guests, hence the existence of a bar.

Katsumi slipped onto a chair in front of the barman and Mamoru stood next to her, placing his elbow on the counter to support some of his weight.

"A Brandy Old-Fashioned please," The brunette asked the part-timer and the bar tender turned his head to take Mamoru's order too.

"A Roy Rogers with ice for me," He said and then turned back to his company.

"Not much of a drinker, are you?" She asked playfully, leaning close to his head to be able to hear him more clearly.

"I would prefer to avoid hangovers."

"So, not used at alcohol either."

"Only in coffee," It was a relief for him that Katsumi was his hang out partner for tonight. She was one of the few people Mamoru knew well enough to have a conversation with and was an easy person to talk to; she was smart and sociable, so he could talk about not only school and studies but other things too, without lowering the level of the conversation. Plus he was used to her by now.

"What type of coffee?" She asked curiously.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well they say people choose their favorite coffee based on their personalities or mood."

"That sounds like using zodiacs to determine the personality of a person."

"Yes, with the slight difference that the personality chooses the zodiac, or in this case, the coffee."

"Are we seriously discussing about zodiacs and coffee right now?" Mamoru questioned while trying not to laugh at the ridiculousness of their little chat. His companion however didn't have so much self control and burst out laughing.

"Yes we are," She managed to say between breathing and giggles, the dark-haired man allowed himself to smile.

At that point their drinks came. Mamoru took both glasses of cocktails and offered Kastumi her order. As she moved her hand to take the glass she purposely let her fingers slip and gently caress his own.

When the dark-haired man raised his head to look at her face because of the touch, her lips formed a sly smile and her eyes glowed playfully and seductively.

"So, how did your biology project go?" The brunette asked while biting the straw of her drink, smiling again at him.

"Made it at the last minute but with a good enough essay, what about yours?"

"Exactly the same as you, what was your subject about?"

They talked for a while about the project and then about college in general. They had both ordered second drinks by now. Mamoru had warned Katsumi that she would get drunk but she had waved a hand at him and told him her body had gotten used to more amounts of alcohol than this. Having Sekari as a friend her whole life and attending each and every one of her parties did have such an effect on people. After some more time she had offered him to go on a walk outside.

"Sekari has this little garden in the backyard, away from the pool; the music isn't so loud there and we can talk more freely," She explained.

"Yes, I think my ears need a break anyway," He replied making Katsumi giggle once more before standing up and walking towards the back door, drink in hand, and he followed.

"Isn't it nice out here?" She asked spinning around to walk backwards and be able to stare at his face.

"Yes, it's a really nice garden and I needed some fresh air, thank you for the suggestion," He smiled politely, which only made Katsumi's own smile widen.

The backyard, apart from the pool, which was some meters away, was a small garden with many kinds of flowers and had a little rock pathway until the hedge. At the end of the pathway there was a marbled bench with a calligraphy of tiny angels at each of the corners and some other patterns of lines and circles. The place was quiet and the music seemed as if it was a great distance away; this was obviously a place for couples to take a break from all the other people.

"You really aren't used to parties," She said skeptically using her free hand to rub her chin. Mamoru shook his head. "Then how come you decided to attend this one?"

"Motoki made me," He rolled his eyes.

"Well then I will have to thank Motoki-kun later," Her smile turned into a sly one once more and her eyes were playful. Mamoru wandered what she was thinking about, but didn't have much time to think it over as the next back-step Katsumi took got her heel stuck on a rock of the pathway and she lost her balance.

Her back however never hit the ground as Mamoru caught her while falling. He had one of his hands around her waist and the other one on her back, supporting her weight and holding her as if she was something fragile. She could feel his jacket warming the places it touched where her dress failed to cover. Her body was pressed against his and she could feel the tensed muscles of his chest and arms. Their faces were so close to one another that their breaths mixed and all she could see was those two deep blue eyes staring back at her own emerald ones.

Katsumi had just been reminded why she liked Chiba Mamoru and why she wanted to obtain his heart.

As neither of them made a move away from another she realized this was her perfect chance. Without releasing their locked eyes, she leaned in further, aiming for his lips to be pressed against hers.

But as her face got closer to his own to kiss him, he pulled them both up and placed her on her feet, making her head bump hard on his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice was low as she blushed slightly and nodded.

He made a step back, letting go of her and it made her shiver from the lost of warmth. Mamoru noticed this but thought it was from the cold of the night and the lack of clothing on her part, so he suggested going back in. She shook her head.

"We came here to talk right?" She said, "Let's sit down and talk then," She took two steps towards the fallen glass that not so long ago held in her drink; her movements were back to graceful.

Sitting down on the bench after her, he looked at her slightly lit face and wondered why he felt he should be looking at another person's face right now. Something felt wrong with this image.

He was brought out of the trail of his thoughts when Katsumi crossed her legs and one of them rubbed against his own. He looked down to see her leg move away from his own, but not before her heel caressed a little against his leg, then back to her face. Again she had that sly smile and glowing eyes on. He felt as if the emerald orbs wanted something from him but he didn't know what.

They talked for a while about various things until Katsumi decided her skin couldn't take anymore of the night's cold air and asked to go back inside. Mamoru offered her a hand, as support for her high heels, which she took gladly and made her smile return back on her lips.

During the night she had tried to force him to dance, but the dark-haired man was a stubborn one and refused every time. When Motoki and Reika weren't near them she would make moves to brush her body or parts of it against him. She brought her face close to his own, flirted with her sly smile and playfull eyes, trying to seduce him.

However in the end of the night she did not feel that he had fallen for her, which did not only disturb her greatly but also made her angry that her second plan had failed too. She _had_ noticed all of the men that had stared at her during the party and they where more than half of the males guests, so why wasn't the dark-haired man one of them? If it wasn't for Reika telling her that Mamoru was probably the guy to fall for a girl after spending a lot of time with her and getting to know her well, she would have been incredibly mad.

But even with plan B failing her goal still remained: Maino Katsumi would capture Chiba Mamoru's heart, even if it was the last thing she did in her life.

* * *

_**Drinks-Cocktails:**_

_**Brandy Old-Fashioned: **__Is a mix of sugar with bitters, water and brandy, purred in an old-fashioned glass with ice. Usually it is served with a lemon peel or orange slice and sometimes has a cherry too. It is 37% alcohol._

**_Roy Rogers: _**_Is a non-alcoholic mixed drink made by cola and grenadine syrup. It is garnished with a maraschino cherry and a slice of orange. It can be served with or without ice._

* * *

_A/N: So what do you guys think of my made-up character? Hope you could picture her and her personality. __I love making Mamoru a dense guy, he is so cute this way . And since he is dense about Usagi, why not be dense in general?_

_Btw, I have no idea about party-club drinks, I've never drunk anything with alcohol in it (plus I'm underage), so hope my research about drinks was ok. __And Mamoru's description about parties is how I think of them, I'm not the most sociable person xP_

_Anyway, here is one more preview (since no one said s/he didn't like them) oh and Anie6142, that's the point of them 3:)_

_****__Preview of Chapter 8:_

He subconsciously placed a hand on her waist to keep her stable and not fall on his face with the way she was trying to make a hole in the pavement with his body. Neither of them realized he did so.  
...

For a few seconds they stared at her as if she was an alien asking how to breathe oxygen but then they realized in what position they were in.  
...

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I think we have only one option," The brown-eyed said.

"Proceed to plan C," The three brunettes said simultaneously and smiled knowing the best was yet to come.  
...

_Have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


	8. A Unique Encounter With The Jerk

_A/N: Hello everyone :D_

_Hey, I'm again on time! Let's see for how long I can keep it up :)_

**_Note:_**_ I forgot to tell you guys in the previous chapter what Katsumi's name means. Well "Katsumi" means "victorious beauty" and "Mai" means "elegance" (though it can mean dance too, but not in this case), adding them together this way "Maino Katsumi" means "elegance of victorious beauty". _

_ Also, I'm not really sure if Reika's eyes in the anime are brown or blue (I tried to understand, but they just switched in every scene, my little sister says they are a dark purple but even she is not sure), so I will go with the manga's color, which is brown, but not the hair are anime-like, meaning brown too (definitely not using the manga's pink!)._

_____Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot, Sekari and Katsumi._

* * *

**Double Jealousy**

**Chapter 8: A Unique Encounter With The Jerk**

* * *

The sun shone brightly, slowly moving to reach its highest elevation in the blue sky, which was splashed here and there with a few white clouds. The nearly empty streets were being heated up by the yellow orb as the morning ended and the noon drew nearer. It was peaceful.

_Taptaptaptaptap._

That was until a second ago.

"I'm late! I'm late!" Usagi kept repeating to herself as she run through the streets of Juuban.

"If you had listened to me, you wouldn't be," Luna said to the blonde running next to her. The black cat had tried many times to wake up her charge but to no avail. Every time the blonde had answered that it was Sunday, which meant that she could sleep as much as liked, completely forgetting that she should be at Makoto's apartment by eleven.

"You always say that Luna but never actually wake me up!"

"That's because you go back to sleep!" The small feline retorted; she had lost count of how many times they had the exact same conversation. "Anyway, I'm going ahead of you to inform the girls that you are on your way," She leaped onto a high concrete hedge and soon was out of the girl's vision.

Usagi kept running towards her friend's house, she was now only three blocks away. But she was going too fast and was panicking too much to take notice of her surroundings, a big mistake, which had the following result.

As the blonde turned at the next corner she hit her face on something tall and hard. She would have thought it was the wall she had bumped into, if it hadn't fallen down with her due to the collision and it didn't have such a familiar aroma of roses that her nose immediately recognized. She was left with only one option: Chiba Mamoru.

Opening her eyes she yelled at him, "Watch where you're going jerk!"

"_Me?_ _You_ were the one running full speed, Odango Atama," The dark-haired man shouted back. Both of them failed to notice that they had fallen on the ground and the blonde was on top of the college student.

"You were running too."

"_I_ was _jogging_; _you_ were _running_, learn the difference."

Mamoru had awoken later than usual that morning, because of last night's party, but he didn't want to ruin his daily exercising routine, so he had decided that it was better to do it late than not at all. If he knew however he would run into Odango Atama, he would had definitely skipped it.

"What are you doing jogging at such hour?" She knew what time each day the jerk went jogging, without consciously realizing so herself. But it was always early hours of the day; he was a morning person.

"I had a long night and overslept. What about you though? You can't possibly have a test to fail on Sunday."

"Jerk!" She shrieked and pushed on his chest with her small palms to bring him pain; he barely noticed. Damn those muscles. "And you have no right to look at others' grades!"

"I have, if they throw their tests in my face," He subconsciously placed a hand on her waist to keep her stable and not fall on his face with the way she was trying to make a hole in the pavement with his body. Neither of them realized he did so.

"That was an accident."

"An accident is something that happens once, or twice the most, _not_ every single time you find the opportunity to do so."

"I do not!" She said offended. She truly didn't do it on purpose, how could she anyway? She didn't have eyes on the back of her head to target him with!

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"You do!"

"I DON'T!"

The 'do-s' and 'don't-s' when on for several minutes. Both of the yelling superheroes had completely forgotten what they should be doing or where they should be going. They were lucky they were in a small alley, where only a few people passed by, or else they would have created a huge commotion.

"Ummm..." A feminine voice snapped them out of their fight and they raised their heads to see a middle-aged woman caring a lot of grocery bags looking down at them and blushing. "Could I pass?" She asked politely, smiling at them and tilting her head to one side.

For a few seconds they stared at her as if she was an alien asking how to breathe oxygen but then they realized in what position they were in.

Usagi's face changed color from her natural pale to scarlet and she screamed as if she was on fire. Within a blink of an eye she was back up standing and away from him, half-hiding herself behind the woman.

Mamoru too stood up, the moment he felt Odango Atama was off of him, in lighting speed and apologized to the stranger, who reassured him that everything was fine and then left after saying goodbye.

They both stared at one another for a few moments. Neither of them said anything. The dark-haired man was not revealing any kind of emotion, while the blond flushed deep red and frowned in anger combined with embarrassment.

Suddenly Usagi remembered that she was late, too late actually and gasped. "Oh crap," She mumbled, but it was loud enough for Mamoru to hear. "I'm late!" She said louder and turned back to run towards Makoto's apartment, completely ignoring the jerk.

"Just don't trip Odango Atama," He yelled after her and as on cue, the blond tripped over her own feet and fell face-flat on the pavement. Mamoru chuckled, this girl never failed to amuse him.

Once she was back on her feet, she turned and yelled another 'jerk' at him, stuck her tongue out, and pulled one eyelid down, before continuing her run.

He shook his head at her childish acts and watched her go. After she was lost of his sight he continued his jogging.

However the feeling of her warm palms against his chest remained for a long time and he wasn't able to shake it away. He thought it must had been due to the dislike he held for the younger girl but deep down he knew it must be something else, though he didn't know what.

* * *

"This is hell," Katsumi groaned in pain.

"Tell me about it," Reika agreed. She felt as if her head would explode in any moment.

"I hate it," The green-eyed girl continued complaining and sunk deeper into the couch she was sitting on.

"Well that's what you get for drinking so much," Sekari said coming in the leaving room and handing to each of her friends a glass of water and an effervescent aspirin.

"I'm sure you drank more than both of us combined," She narrowed her emerald eyes at her friend trying to find at least one sign of tiredness or of a hangover; there were none. "What are you immune to alcohol and hangovers?"

Sekari shrugged and slumped down on an armchair. "I'm used to it."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Definitely an alien," Reika said, trying to calm her head down after making the tremendous task of getting up from her lying position on the other couch.

"Anyway," Sekari said and turned her azure eyes to her less alcohol-affected friend. "What happened with Mamoru last night?"

Katsumi groaned again. That was for not telling both of her friends together. She was not proud that her plan had failed. Sighing she started retelling the events of last night.

"And he still didn't kiss you!?" The blue-eyed exclaimed.

"Nope."

"He is such a jerk," This earned her two pillows to be thrown in her face.

"Hey! Mamoru is _not_ a jerk!"

"Yeah, Mamoru-kun is nice and polite and probably wants to spend time with a girl before actually liking her," Reika defended her boyfriend's best friend.

"Ok, ok! I get it. Sorry for calling your crush and your friend a jerk, I was wrong and blah blah blah, happy?" She said straightening her brown short hair that reached until her jaw line. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I think we have only one option," The brown-eyed said.

"Proceed to plan C," The three brunettes said simultaneously and smiled knowing the best was yet to come.

* * *

"You're late!" Rei yelled to her blond friend that had just arrived.

"I'm sor-" Usagi tried to apologize but the purple-eyed girl interrupted her.

"I don't want to hear it! Get ready so we can start already!"

"Yes mom," She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. After she wore an apron that Makoto gave her, and washed her hands the girls were ready to start cooking.

"So, what are we making today?" The blond asked.

"If you were here in time you would know," Rei said.

"Do you like castella Usagi-chan?" Ami asked trying to avoid yet another fight. The blond's eyes glittered and she vigorously nodded her head.

"Great, then let's get started," Makoto said, "So, Rei you can warm the milk. Ami you beat up three eggs in the mixer. Usagi, you butter the cake pan," She gave them their tasks. "And I will make sure everything is done right."

The girls went to work, following Makoto's orders and all the while joking with each other. The time passed pleasurably and everyone had fun. Makoto was now mixing the last ingredients with a spatula when Ami changed the subject of their chat.

"By the way Usagi-chan why were you so late? Luna came a lot earlier than you did."

At first Usagi looked up surprised with the question, having completely forgotten the reason of her late arrival, but as she remembered she looked down at her side and a tint of pink covered her cheeks. "I ran into the jerk," She mumbled, not meeting her friends' eyes, it was too embarrassing for her to tell any of the details.

"Classic," The priest-in-training comment.

"You know Usagi," The tallest of the four started talking with a broad smile on her face, "Mamoru is tall, has black hair, and blue eyes..." She trailed off for Rei to pick up.

"Hmmm and he is older too, he does fall in the category of the guy we are looking for."

"And he is also available," Ami added, which surprised all them, even herself a little. She usually wasn't one to talk about boys, but even she was getting impatient with her friend's denseness.

"Waaaaait. You are telling me that _I_ and _the jerk_ should go out?"

"Pretty much," Makoto said as she poured the mixture in the pan.

The blond stared at her friends for awhile, half expecting them to tell her it was a joke and the other half she wasn't sure. It kind of felt similar to the feeling she had the previous night, but it was happier and somewhat wanted but the first half was the one she could recognize and trust, since she had no idea what this unknown feeling was about. "Ok then, explain to me how if I find a boyfriend as Tsukino Usagi, will I be able to show him off as Sailor Moon?"

Now it was the rest's turn to stare at her, feeling the ship of their plan sinking. Had Usagi just said something logical and smart? Even Ami hadn't thought about this 'small' problem. The two brunettes turned to look at the blue-haired girl for help.

"It seems we have to find another way to stop the media then," Ami shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal and they went back to work for the second castella.

But the damage was already done as Usagi could not only not forget about the incident she had with the jerk but also the feeling of unsatisfactory that had crept inside of her. She wanted something but she didn't know what it was! It was somewhat torturing.

About an hour later the young senshi had finished baking. They ate while watching a movie and afterwards Usagi and Rei had an argument, which ended up in a pillow fight. When the girls left it was already dark. The only thing Makoto wanted to do was go to bed, but as she walked back to her living room she realized what their little game had caused. Her apartment had been completely trashed. Food and pillows were everywhere and most of her plants had been knocked down. It was a total mess and _she_ had to clean it now.

_Mental note, next time before the girls leave, make them tidy up the room._

But Makoto wasn't angry, not at all. She couldn't help but be happy that she had such friends. Even if they could be troublesome sometimes, she still loved them all. When she was with them she didn't feel lonely, or when they came over, her apartment didn't seem so empty. Cleaning was nothing in front of their friendship and the great time they had together.

Smiling she started picking up her fallen plants and thought of what they should make next time.

* * *

He was exhausted. He could barely move his little finger; let alone get up from his bed. This was the first time in his whole life he had read so much. He thought he loved and enjoyed reading, but this was too much even for him.

He looked at the piles of books on the floor and on his desk, that he that had borrowed from the local library, to help him form and execute his plan. He had to admit they were more than helpful and had given him many good ideas and learned a lot of good information.

He briefly re-read some titles; _'How to impress a girl_'_, _'_The way to a woman's heart_'_, _'_The perfect date_'_, _'_How to ask her out_'_, _'_Be the man of her dreams_' and so on.

He really couldn't wait for tomorrow to come and put his plan into action. It was perfect. Calculated carefully after his enormous research and would undoubtedly be a success.

He smiled; Tsukino Usagi would soon be his.

* * *

_**Castella**__ (Kasutera in Japanese) is a very popular Japanese sponge cake made out of sugar, flour, eggs and mizuame (starch syrup, but it can be replaced by warm milk mixed with honey). It is a very typical Oyatsu (snack) in Japan._

**_Azure_**_ (for those that might not know) is a shade of blue._

* * *

_A/N: What I want to say here is that I realised I gave most of you the impration that I like Katsumi, well I don't! I mean her purpose here is to try and steal Mamoru from Usagi, how can I like her, she is the mean one! But thank you all that reviewed, followed, favorited and just bothered to read my story :)_

_****__Preview of Chapter 9:_

"What?" She asked, which earned her a glare.

Naru grabbed her upper arm and brought her face close to the blonde's.

"Do you have _any_ idea _who_ that was?" The brunette hissed.  
...

She turned to glare at him and find flaws of his, but when she opened her mouth to insult him, she saw something that made her freeze.  
...

His first and smallest part of his plan had gone excellent that morning.  
...

_Have a good day or night,_

_Ilianna :)_


End file.
